Digital video recorders deliver video, motion graphics, audio, and other multimedia content on displays such as televisions, monitors or mobile computing devices. A user viewing multimedia content on the display can typically access different parts of the multimedia content by utilizing one or more controls in the digital video recorder. For example, a user may utilize a replay control in the digital video recorder to re-watch a segment of a video or audio recording. Replaying a recorded segment typically involves changing the user's current viewing position to some time prior to the current viewing position in the multimedia content stream. This time is usually arbitrary and fixed and typically does not reflect the user's true intent, resulting in the user having to re-watch content that the user had no intention of watching again. The user may have to utilize a combination of other media device controls such as a fast forward control or a rewind control to manually determine the viewing position in the multimedia content stream that the user actually intended to re-watch.